


Trick or Treat Art Meme Roundup

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohoo, I have officially completed my very first meme and I even managed to do it before the end of November :D I admit, it was so much fun and it gave me a chance to create new stuff which I am very proud of ♥ Thank you to everyone who left me prompts and comments. You are awesome :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> See individual chapters for rating, pairings, prompts, credits, etc.

**Title:** Soul Reflection  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Peter/Neal  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1450x925px @300dpi

 **A/N:** For [Elrhiarhodan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan) who prompted me with _Archon!Neal watching Peter through a mirror_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vyn819tdyj0a60w/soul%20reflection.png?dl=0)


	2. What Was And Would Be Again

**Title:** What Was And Would Be Again  
 **Characters/Pairings:** very much Peter/Neal  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Content:** just shirtless boys with wings, happiness with angsty sprinkles on top  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1200x800px @300dpi  
 **Stock used:** [painting background](https://img2.etsystatic.com/016/0/6724764/il_fullxfull.437533486_3c00.jpg)

 **A/N:** For [Palombaggia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/palombaggia) who prompted me with _Peter/Neal - wings - intimate_. It is also part of my [winged!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2661452?view_full_work=true).

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pivhxu3o0uatvbv/whatwas.png?dl=0)


	3. Beautiful Together

**Title:** Beautiful Together  
 **Characters:** Neal/Sara  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1000x800px @72dpi

 **A/N:** For [Sapphire2309](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire2309/pseuds/Sapphire2309) who prompted me with _Neal/Sara - wings_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pkin4r0s035zq6o/nealsarawings.png?dl=0)


	4. I Miss You

**Title:** I miss You  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Peter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1300x800px @72dpi  
 **Stock used:** [rainy view](http://rightbeatradio.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/z2wk7z16yaeh5ksf3sad.jpg)

 **A/N:** For the lovely Joy2190 who asked for _an edit of one of her favorite pics_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/jb3xa7pfk4earqy/imissyou.png?dl=0)


	5. This Love

**Title:** This Love  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Peter/El  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** nada  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1600x900px @72dpi

 **A/N:** For my buddy [Aragarna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna) who asked for _a fluffy Peter/El wallpaper_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kcu5bcun8f7zfos/thislove.png?dl=0)


	6. Running Men

**Title:** Running Men  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Peter and Neal  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** nada  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 800x1100px @72dpi  
 **Stock used:** [city](http://wide-wallpapers.net/new-york-city-in-the-dark-wide-wallpaper/), [car](http://wallpoper.com/images/00/37/64/97/bmw-cars_00376497.jpg), [handcuffs](http://www.peerless.net/tl_files/content/handcuffs/B%20Series/B%20Series%20-%20High%20Security/M703BHS%20Metal.jpg)

 **A/N:** For the awesome [ Pechika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika) who asked for _Peter and Neal handcuffed together and running from bad guys_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/s8hgdg6666nj8n1/runningmen.png?dl=0)


	7. In the Wreckage

**Title:** In the Wreckage  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** it might resemble some 9/11 imagery: fire, debris, wrecked cars.  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1600x1105px @72dpi

 **A/N:** For the h/c bingo achiever NYWCGirl who simply asked for _Neal!whump_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/hhw8qebo8ctb4bk/inthewreckage.png?dl=0)


	8. Awake My Soul

**Title:** Awake My Soul  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Peter, Neal, El  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** nada  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 800x1120px @300dpi

 **A/N:** For my friend Doctor Fangeek who asked for _fic art and mentioned[Awake My Soul](http://doctor-fangeek.livejournal.com/9849.html) as one of the options_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/x5c6p3wcq8os4fk/awakemysoul.png?dl=0)


	9. Loving the Alien

**Title:** Loving the Alien  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal, Mozzie  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 800x1075px @300dpi  
 **Stock used:** [ufo](http://thechiliadmystery.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/alienabduction.png), [green eyes](http://wallpapersinhq.com/45055-green_eyed_witch/)

 **A/N:** For my buddy Maryrose who asked for _artwork for a fic she is writing - Neal and Moz encounter a beautiful alien_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/2983mmsy5sfsw4v/alien.png?dl=0)


	10. Safe In Your Arms

**Title:** Safe in Your Arms  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal/Sara  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1400x980px @72dpi

 **A/N:** For the lovely [Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/angel) who prompted me with _Neal/Sara - comfort_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/cwlts6u8y6kvdzv/safeinyourarms.png?dl=0)


	11. The Change

**Title:** The Change  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1200x825px @72dpi  
 **Stock used:** [dragon](http://www.donbrobst.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Dark-Dsurion.jpg)

 **A/N:** For my buddy [Sheenianni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/pseuds/Sheenianni) who asked for _art for a fic idea she is pondering - angsty dragon!Neal_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/rfvefjor76kp817/dragonNeal.png?dl=0)


	12. No Way Out

**Title:** No Way Out  
 **Characters/Pairings:** just poor, tormented and a little roughed up Neal  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** a tiny bit of blood here and there  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x130px @72dpi  
 **Stock used:** [old basement](http://imagizer.imageshack.com/download/826/hwstano.jpg), [old wall](http://s3.amazonaws.com/estock/fspid6/468500/dirty-wall-brick-468594-o.jpg), [food trays](http://www.user-agent.org/stuff/images/stainless_food_trays.jpg)

 **A/N:** For my favorite bear [Pooh Collector](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/pseuds/pooh_collector) who asked for _anything h/c that could inspire a fic_.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/nkecssdzgsxnlzv/nowayout.png?dl=0)


	13. Opening Night

**Title:** Opening Night  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal, Peter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1200x800px @72dpi

 **A/N:** For the lovely Eldorah who asked for _some Peter and Neal brotherly love_

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9t344uak0snrbk8/openingnight.png?dl=0)


	14. Borrowed Time

**Title:** Borrowed Time  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal, Peter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** tornado warning... for realz  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 680x880px @72dpi  
 **Stock used:** [5th Avenue](http://static.panoramio.com/photos/large/51833727.jpg), [tornado](http://pdl.warnerbros.com/wbmovies/intothestorm/tumblr/img/bgTumblr.jpg)

 **A/N:** Ha, this is soooooo not what you probably expect, LOL!For Leesa Perrie who didn't actually leave me a prompt, but then inflicted this idea on me while the meme was still going on...


End file.
